


I Want the World to End With You

by AllTheseLittleWritings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, HAD A DREAM, Love, M/M, MIGHT BE TRIGGERING, Support, and it turned out to be sad, be warned, from now till eternity, so this is sad, some sort of fluff, world ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheseLittleWritings/pseuds/AllTheseLittleWritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis meets Harry the day before the world ends. They make a deal that they are going to be next to each other as the sun will set everything on fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want the World to End With You

The sun rises. Louis sees the first rays from his big window, that is opposite from his bed. The same sun, that wakes him up every morning, is going to cause great pain to everyone on this earth. The same sun, that Louis waits to rise and which rays Louis doesn't want to miss. 

The golden rays graze Louis' face and arms as they rest out from the blanket. Louis thinks about the things he has experienced in his life, how he has lived. And how suddenly it can all be taken away from him. His life has been just a quick blink of an eye. Louis still remembers how his mum walked him to school on the first day. Or when he understood how much he enjoys performing. He could have been successful. If Louis would have been brave enough. He would have wanted to be an actor. He would have wanted to feel the stage under his feet. But that day will never come. 

Louis remembers like it was yesterday, when he first fell in love. He was 16. When Louis saw him, Louis knew that his heart is gone. Surely nothing more came between them other than friendship. But still Louis had felt love. He remembers every first time, he experienced something new. How his heart pounded with joy, when he achieved something. How he got to keep someones hand in his when they walked out from the movies. How he felt when he had someones arms around him. How he held someone in his arms in the dark wrapped in blankets. 

Louis watches the light that invades the room. He looks at the sky, that is still a little blue. Louis breathes in all the energy that the sun gives him. He needs it. Louis has made the decision that will be his end. But he will not face it alone. 

Louis gets up, when he has been awake for a while. He undresses and tip toes in to the bathroom. He takes a warm shower and washes his hair. He holds his eyes closed, thinking about what he saw yesterday. Which is why he couldn't sleep. 

Last night wasn't the first, when Louis couldn't close his eyes. He has been staring at the sky, which is stained with different colors, different stars, different planets. He has been watching them getting closer to earth, his home, his life. Two moths ago everyone got to know that the world is going to end. Since then Louis has seen people desperate, afraid, full of life, ready to live everything before the last day arrives. 

Yesterday he witnessed how his friend didn't want to die slowly. Louis had to watch how his friend faced his end after throwing himself down from a roof of an apartment building. Louis was there, he saw everything. And he wasn't the only one. Louis knew what was going to happen, but still he wouldn't have wanted to see it. 

Louis held his friend in his arms before he took air in his lungs for the last time. He heard his friend say he loves Louis. That they were like family.   
There was someone with them. He held Louis' hand, when the friend had passed. Louis met the most beautiful green eyes that he has ever seen. Louis watched their attached hands. He looked at the unknown man's curls, that flowed in the air peacefully. And how the man also had tears on his cheeks, as Louis had cried after his lost friend. 

The green eyed acquaintance had introduced himself as Harry. He had helped Louis carry his friend to a grave, where everyone are already resting. Harry hugged Louis tightly, not saying a word. Until he asked something.   
”Have you thought about how you are going to do it?”   
”Do what?” Louis wondered against Harry's shoulder.   
”How you are going to face the darkness?” Harry asked against Louis' ear, his low voice vibrating in Louis' core.   
”I don't want to die by watching the sun. I want to do it on my own terms. And the time is running out.” Louis sighed and turned to look at his friend, that layed on top of all the other bodies.   
”I know that we just met. But would you want to be with me, when the world ends?” Harry asked and broke away from the hug. Louis looked at the beautiful man in front of him, who he doesn't know at all. But something in him said, that Harry is as alone as Louis is. Harry has already lost everyone he has.   
Louis only managed to nod. 

When Louis steps out from the steamy shower, large drops of water drip from his hair. Like the water has turned in to pearls. Louis wraps a towell to his hips and washes his teeth.   
Louis is almost dry when he pads to his wardrobe. He puts on his boxers, a white t-shirt and jeans. When he is going to meet his end, he wants to be the person he has always been. He wants to be the Louis, who he knows. 

Louis looks at himself from the mirror. The sun hits his face and hair, that is soft. Louis combs his tresses and as the brushes go thourgh his hair, the last pearls of water splatter on to the floor. The sun dries them in a second. Louis tries to style his hair somehow away from his forehead, so he could look at Harry with clear eyes. In the end, Harry is the person, that Louis is going to see last. 

Louis puts on his shoes and steps out from his apartment. He walks down the stairs, feeling his heart taking frantic beats. On the steps lay clothes, pictures and keys. On one of the steps is a golden necklace, that is still unbroken. Louis picks it up in the silent stair case and looks at it on his palm. Something hangs on the chain; a small bird. Louis takes it between his fingers and recognizes the necklace. Louis gave it to his sister as a christmas present. Now his sister is somewhere, a place Louis doesn't know. Louis puts the chain around his neck, under his shirt. 

Louis continues his journey slowly, so his heart wouldn't fail. He gets to a street that is deserted. No one is anywhere. The chairs and the tables of a cafe have fallen over. The windows of a shop have broken. Louis watches his old home streets and notices that the windows on every building have shattered and the doors are hanging open or come off. Birds are flying here and there circling the houses and sitting in abandoned shops. 

Louis walks towards the sun on the ghost street. It warms Louis' skin and a lonely wind touches his hair. The golden necklace burns his neck and it feels like it would melt against Louis' skin. The sun isn't the only thing Louis sees in the sky. The birds slowly catch on fire, as they fly in the air. Louis turns his eyes away from them, closing his ears, so he wouldn't hear the cries of help from the animals. 

Louis watches in front of him, ready to meet the last person in the same city. They are going to jump from a high cliff together. Louis hopes he could see those green eyes already. But Harry is still too far away. Louis can see his figure. He sees Harry's white shirt and dark tight jeans. Harry's hair hurtles in the wind, that is becoming stronger. 

Louis mistakes to look up in the sky. It's white. There is no colors left, everything is white or dark. The sun is too close. The white seems distressing, everything else gets lost in it. Until it starts to tint in to color of sweet red. Louis looks at the sky in wonder, still finding something new after all the unslept nights. The colors turn in an instant from lighter to darker, suffocating life. Louis takes steps forward, closer to Harry, who has turned around. He waits for Louis in the blazing heat, so they can continue towards the unknown. So they can be with their families again. Louis is ready to die with the beautiful person, who is like the last life line for Louis in this loneliness. 

Louis' feet turn heavier. Distant explosions echo in the air, that are from the sun. Northern lights color his way towards the cliff. He focuses only on Harry, whose worried features are looking at Louis. The sun burns their skins. Louis feels himself struggling to breathe. He sees the edge of the cliff and the sea that is somewhere beneath it. As Louis steps from the street to the rock, dried grass rustles underneath his feet. The brown color of the grass dyes his shoes. The sea steams while it boils underneath its waves. 

Louis stops a short distance away from Harry. The curly haired man reaches his hand out for Louis, to encourage him. Louis breathes the last traces of air falteringly in his lungs and blows a short breath out. Why didn't he meet Harry earlier? Not until now when everything is ending. He would have wanted to know him. Louis reaches his hand towards Harry and catches his hand. They entwine their fingers together and they step next to each other, still far away from the edge. 

”I'm scared.” Harry says quietly. Louis turns to look at him and sees tears falling from Harry's eyes. They dry on his cheeks, that are red from the sun.   
”I'm scared too.” Louis tells him and squeezes Harry's hand.   
”What is your name?” Harry asks panic-stricken and looks Louis in the eyes.   
”Louis.”  
”I'm glad I met you. I couldn't do this alone.”  
”Can I say something?” Louis asks. Louis has many words in his mind, that he would want to say to the green eyed beauty. Harry nods. He breathes heavily.   
”You are one of the most beautiful people I've ever met.” Louis admits without feeling any regrets. He is going to meet his end anyway, what is there to be afraid of anymore.   
A weak smile raises to Harry's lips. It reveals his other dimple. 

Louis and Harry stand still. They look in front of them. Their hands squeeze each others, like they were looking for safety. To know that someone is there next to them, calms their minds. Either of them could do this alone. 

”Are you ready?” Louis' voice trembles.  
”I have to be.” Harry sighs. Louis takes a step forward, but Harry doesn't follow him. Louis turns to look at Harry, who has his feet tightly on the ground.   
”I can't do it.” Harry tells Louis. He has pain in his eyes.   
”Yes you can. I'm here. We can do this. This is better than facing the end some other way.” Louis says. He can feel his own fear taking hold of his body. 

”I don't want to die.” Harry whispers.   
”I don't want to die either, but it's not our decision anymore. This is not a sickness that you can survive from. This is a world that is perishing.” Louis takes a step in front of Harry, placing his hands on Harry's shoulders.   
”When we step over that edge, I'm going to hold your hand. Think that we were birds, that have to fly. Because that is our only option.” Louis comforts and enfolds his hands to the back of Harry's neck. Louis feels Harry's face against his skin, breathing in Louis' smell. They loosen their hold, still standing close to each other. Harry presses his forehead against Louis' and holds his eyes closed. Louis watches Harry's face. He sees some freckles on the side of his nose. His long lashes that nestle against his cheeks, when he has his eyes shut. Louis bends his head, to touch Harry's lips with his own.   
”I'm sorry.” Louis says, as Harry gets startled. Harry searches Louis' eyes, before he kisses Louis gently back. Why Harry had to walk in to Louis' life only now? Louis entangles his fingers in to Harry's curls. He doesn't want to let go, but he feels the burning sun getting closer.

Louis stands on Harry's left side. He holds Harry's hand strongly. He is almost afraid he is going to hurt Harry. But the hold of Harry's hand is as intense, looking for strength from Louis. Louis takes a step forward at the same time as Harry does. They take another step, before they start to run. 

Louis' breath catches in his lungs, when he tries to breathe in the burning air. He hears how Harry doesn't even breathe anymore. Their feet thud against the ground. Hand in hand they come closer to the edge of the cliff. They see the ocean more and more in front of them. Until land disappears from underneath their feet. Louis feels the necklace slip from under the neckline of his shirt, as he flies in the air with Harry. 

The fall seems like an eternity. The time has stopped. Louis feels like he has grown wings. He feels like his back would have tore open and two huge wings have impaled through his muscles to carry him in the air. He feels himself stronger than ever before. Louis looks at his hands, that suddenly catch on fire. But the flames aren't burning. The heat is like ice compared to the sparks from the sun. A calm smile spreads to his lips as he feels the fire spreading around his body. He turns to look at Harry, whose green eyes are full of tears, but he is smiling too. It's not a big smile, but a relieved smile. Louis squeezes Harry's hand, still feeling it in his.

Louis watches the sea roaring underneath him. It has colored red. Large whirls suck water inside of them and at the same time the sea spews out lava from somewhere deep. Louis and Harry fly closer to the sun, that comes to meet them. The light melts both of their skins with every heart beat. 

Louis' heart takes it's last beats on it's bonfire. As it stops the echoing whispers, Louis is quiet. Fear spreads in him and he looks at Harry. He is only fire, licked by the flames. Louis would have never imagined to meet his end this way. He has never been this afraid. Until he sees Harry's soul breaking free from his body. Louis smiles to the soul, that reaches his hand towards Louis. Louis doesn't hesitate even a moment to take it. Louis let's go of himself, he feels himself getting out from his own body. It was like a cage, that didn't have enough room for him anymore. 

Louis looks at his figure, that burns next to Harry's, disappearing in to the solar wind. Louis still feels every thought and feeling, that his body experiences. How his human form takes it's last breath. The last spark radiates in his former self. How his last thought is his family. How a last tear rolls on to his cheek, that is like an fiery pearl. Louis sees his body falling to darkness.   
But Louis isn't afraid. Because he is holding Harry's hand. And he sees their families waiting for them to come home.


End file.
